


Gift Wrapped

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Danny gets Isaac a gift for Valentine's Day that winds up being useful for both of them.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Gift Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



Danny has no problem with romance. He doesn't. He just thinks it shouldn't be during some stupid holiday where everyone has over the top expectations that could never be met. 

He's just glad Isaac seems to be on the same page as him. 

They decided to keep things simple. They both work during the day, but the night is dedicated to them. They have a simple dinner of pizza since neither one of them feel like cooking or going out.

After dinner they cuddle up on the couch to watch a movie. It's then that Danny pulls out his gift. 

"I know we said no gifts," Danny says, handing over the box with a sheepish smile. "But I saw it and it reminded me of you."

Isaac opens the box slowly, moving away the gift wrap before pulling out the scarf Danny got him. He has a few, but this one is a deep blue that Danny knew would look great on him. 

"Do you like it?" Danny questions. 

Isaac looks from the scarf up to Danny. "I do." He leans in closer, their lips almost touching, but not quite. Not yet. "I love you _almost_ as much as my scarf."

Danny grins and kisses him, just a teasing brush of lips before he's pulling back. “I guess your scarf could join us in bed.”

Isaac smirks, "Oh I think we could find good use for it in bed."

They definitely do. With the scarf tied around Isaac's wrists he gets to see just how well the color looks against his skin. He's gift wrapped just for him. Danny knows there's no better way to spend Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
